Playtime's Over
Playtime's Over is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fourteenth case of the game. It is the sixtieth case of Berrini and the sixth case in Queen's End. Plot After they had learned more about the Mayor’s devious plans to force the city into a virtual utopia for her to rule over, they were informed by Nikolai that someone had been sighted lighting a playground on fire. When Luke and the player rushed to the burning playground, they found the body of escaped convict Shawn Deforest, who had been caught for killing his own son, impaled on the tusk of an elephant playground structure. They soon found enough clues to suspect lawyer Christian Jackson, animal caretaker Jax Walker, Luke’s father Florent Leon-Mathieu and, much to Luke’s worry, their own historian Imani Kayode. Soon after, they learned that the killer turned victim had known about a secret hideout that was installed under the playground. After they investigated the secret room, finding out that the room belonged to Mayor Osborne, they found clues in the room to suspect animal wrangler Nicole Garnet and private eye turned Mayor’s police member Jack Chapman, who told the team that the Mayor had given up on hunting them and was focusing on her utopia. Later, the team caught someone snooping around the Mayor’s secret office, which would turn out to be Luke’s father. Florent explained that he was looking for his business papers that Shawn had stolen from him before Luke was forced to take his father into custody. In the end, the team found enough clues to arrest reindeer caretaker Jax Walker for the brutal murder. After they found Jax guilty of the murder, they confronted him about it, which led to Jax pleading that he did not kill Shawn. When Luke asked him about Shawn being a threat to the animals, Jax told them that he was the innocent animal, being blamed for the brutal murder. Jax explained that he was searching for animals to rescue and protect in Queen’s End when he saw Shawn and Christian Jackson fighting on the playground. After he saw Christian knock Shawn out with a branch and impaled him on the elephant playground structure, Christian caught Jax red-handed in witnessing the murder. Christian then told Jax to confess to the murder and sabotage the evidence with his own DNA or he would be murdered like Shawn was as well as his reindeers and girlfriend. Jax then told them where Christian was hiding out, leading Luke and the player to hunt down Shawn’s killer. After Jax had confessed to witnessing Christian Jackson committing the murder of Shawn Deforest, the player and Luke searched the playground to find anything that would lead them to Christian. They soon found his tie, which was stained with Jax’s saliva, proving that Christian had attacked Jax and threatened him to admit to the murder. They then caught Christian snooping around the hidden office and arrested him. They then learned from Christian that the Mayor had left them a message in the office as a warning. Fearing the warning, they soon discovered that the Mayor had wanted them to give up three of their members unless they wanted to die in the district with no one to help them. This led the team to decide that they needed to report back to Chief Crosby. Meanwhile Imani had fled the station, which led Edward, Jordan and the player to find her at the victim’s house. Imani explained that she was traumatized by the fact that the man who had kidnapped her was finally dead. Astrid and the player then helped Imani plan a special organization to protect animals and their environments, which they had Nicole help in planning. After all the events, Luke released his father from custody and told him to go home to his wife and learned that Jax would receive psychological therapy due to his involvement in the case. Finally the detectives told Chief Crosby about the message sent to the team, which led Jordan, Edward and Luke to willingly volunteer themselves. This led the Chief to consider the actions, as it could help them arrest the Mayor and end the utopian terror once and for all. Soon after, Judge Marrakchi considered the events of the case before sentencing Christian to life in prison for his involvement in the criminal conspiracy and the murder of Shawn Deforest. After Nikolai and the player helped the trio get ready with a set of trackers for them so they could watch over their colleagues, the three heroic men bade farewell and then departed, the trio heading toward a brave new world... Summary Victim *'Shawn Deforest' (found dead on the burning playground) Murder Weapon *'Elephant Playground Structure' Killer *'"Jax Walker"' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats Take-It Cheesy snacks *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow *The suspect speaks French Profile *The suspect eats Take-It Cheesy snacks *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect has under-eyes circles Profile *The suspect eats Take-It Cheesy snacks *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect has under-eyes circles Profile *The suspect eats Take-It Cheesy snacks *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect has under-eyes circles Profile *The suspect eats Take-It Cheesy snacks *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow *The suspect speaks French Profile *The suspect eats Take-It Cheesy snacks *The suspect drinks Rocket Cow *The suspect speaks French Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats Take-It Cheesy snacks. *The killer drinks Rocket Cow. *The killer speaks French. *The killer is aged under 40. *The killer has under-eyes circles. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Playground. (Clues: Victim's Body, Burning Debris; New Suspect: Christian Jackson) *Interrogate Christian about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Locked Camcorder, Torn Picture, Faded Paper) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Camcorder Unlocked) *Analyze Camcorder. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Imani Kayode) *Ask Imani why she left her camcorder in the victim's house. *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture Restored; New Suspect: Jax Walker) *Ask Jax about working with Shawn at the zoo. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Business Sheet; New Suspect: Florent Leon-Mathieu) *Ask Florent about his business with the victim. *Examine Burning Debris. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Rocket Cow) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Take-It Cheesy snacks) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Room. (Clues: Photo, Trash Can, Lock Picking Kit) *Examine Photo. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Nicole Garnet) *See what Nicole has to say about the victim. (Attribute: Nicole drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Lock Picking Kit. (Result: Strange Crumbs) *Analyze Strange Crumbs. (06:00:00) *Ask Jax Walker about breaking into the secret room. (Attribute: Jax eats Take-It Cheesy snacks and drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Threat) *Analyze Bloody Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French, Jax speaks French, Florent speaks French, Imani speaks French; New Crime Scene: Victim's Living Room) *Investigate Victim's Living Room. (Clues: Faded Locket, Victim's Tie, Torn Pieces) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Locket Revealed; New Suspect: Jack Chapman) *Interrogate Jack about why he came to Queen's End. (Attribute: Jack eats Take-It Cheesy snacks) *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance. (06:00:00) *Confront Imani about having the victim's tie. (Attribute: Imani eats Take-It Cheesy snacks and drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Trial Picture) *Ask Christian Jackson about being at the victim's trial. (Attribute: Christian eats Take-It Cheesy snacks, speaks French and drinks Rocket Cow) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Florent about why he was in the secret room. (Attribute: Florent eats Take-It Cheesy snacks and drinks Rocket Cow; New Crime Scene: Planning Desk) *Investigate Planning Desk. (Clues: Locked Phone, Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Letter to the Victim) *Confront Nicole about writing to the victim in prison. (Attribute: Nicole speaks French and drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Jack about the secret room he found. (Attribute: Jack drinks Rocket Cow and speaks French) *Investigate Broken Swings. (Clues: Burning Trash Can, Wooden Flask) *Examine Burning Trash Can. (Result: Sander Tool) *Analyze Sander Tool. (Attribute: The killer is aged under 40) *Examine Wooden Flask. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has under-eyes circles) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Guilt of Innocence (6/7). (No stars) Guilt of Innocence (6/7) *Investigate Burning Playground. (Clues: Christian's Tie) *Examine Christian's Tie. (Result: Bloody Saliva) *Analyze Bloody Saliva. (03:00:00) *Investigate Secret Room. (Clues: Christian Jackson) *Arrest Christian Jackson for his crimes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Edward about what happened to Imani. *See where Imani went off to. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Imani's Handbag. (Result: Imani's Notebook) *Analyze Imani's Notebook. (03:00:00) *See Nicole Garnet about helping Imani with her organization. *Videocall Christian Jackson's trial. (All tasks must be completed) *Investigate Planning Table. (Result: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Trackers Case Unlocked) *Analyze Trackers. (03:00:00) *Wish Jordan, Edward and Luke good luck before they go. (Reward: Jordan's Tech Glasses) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Queen's End